Lesson 35: Gyuon-Gyuon! Beast Power Blooming
is the thirty-fifth episode of Juken Sentai Gekiranger. It is the conclusion of the battle with the Kenma of RinJyuKen and the four episode Beast Origin Village arc, featuring the "Beast Power Bloom" enhancing the Geki Juken and RinJuKen warriors, the final battle with Land Fist Demon Maku, and the death of Sea Fist Demon Rageku as Long begins to make his move. Synopsis With Kata's death, Maku decides to go forth to prove his ultimate superior power, even as Jan and Rio begin to realize the potential of the Beast-Fist power-up from SaiDaIn. Plot Due to SaiDain's awakening, the Gekirangers' full power awakens, along with Rio and Mere. However, the Kensei still encased in the Dōkokugan makes Jan feel guilty and he runs off in haste to find Maku to break the Ringi. After drinking the siphoned life-force of the Kensei, Maku is challenged by Rio, whom manages to match him without even turning into Black Lion Rio. Maku however, still considers himself superior decides to handle the Gekirangers himself while allowing Rio to live long enough to see his rivals' demise. He uses the entire Rinshī army to attack the city to lure them out, with the Gekirangers fighting the hordes of Rinshī. Jan sensed a power what he thought to be Maku, but was actually Rio. Rio informs Jan that if he was the power he sense then he must have surpassed Maku, and the two fight. As Rio thought, they both had become stronger than before due to being affected by the Beast Power Bloom. With that, Rio tells Geki Red to kill Maku and end their masters' war before they settle their own. Back at the city, Maku easily overpowers the four Gekirangers and was about to kill them when Super Geki Red arrives in time and turns the tables with using the Super SaiBlade to beat the Kenma in a one-on-one battle with his own Kageki Hard Diamond. After encouraging the others to feel their full power, the five Gekirangers combine their qi and signature attacks to defeat Maku. However, Maku enlarges and Geki Fire and Geki Tohja Wolf are overpowered by him. SaiDaiOh enters and it and Maku prove to be equals as sun sets on the battlefield. But the Gekirangers' refusal to give up results with a new formation: SaiDaiGeki Fire. With all three Geki Jūken qi combined together, Maku is finally destroyed. Maku's death releases the Kensei from the Dōkokugan Ringi. While the fight occurs, Rageku is horrified that Maku was outmatched by weaker opponents. Long then appears, telling her that she served her purpose and liquefies her before taking her staff to present to Rio. With the Three Kenma dead and Rio mastering their lessons, Long offers him the chance to master a power greater than both Jūken schools: the Gen Jūken. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 39, *'Pre-Credits': SaiDaiGekiFire *Although SaiDaiOh was introduced in the previous episode, the update to the opening only affects the final scene from this episode, where it appears with GekiFire and GekiTohjaWolf. DVD releases Juken Sentai Gekiranger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Lesson 33: Fure-Fure Gatchiri! Kung Fu Chūshingura, Lesson 34: Gowan-Gowan's Dain-Dain! Beast Fist Giant God, Comes, Lesson 35: Gyuon-Gyuon! Beast Power Blooming, and Lesson 36: Mukyu-Mukyu! The three Phantom Thief Sisters. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/geki.html References See Also Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote